Tales from Decrypt/Script
Lee: "Getting framed for the biggest prank in history? Bad enough. Having to break out of detention every day to find out who set me up? Now that's the tricky part. Thought I'd crack the case when I got the prank mastermind's phone. Now I could find out who Radcircles was, right? Wrong. Access denied!" picture of the locked phone appears. "Kinda like the secret passageway in the library suddenly under renovations–someone's on to me." passageway is seen disappearing. "And they're locking me out! Whatever it is, Barrage is up to something." is seen with Finnwich. "His henchmen are robots, and he destroyed our phones when we messed up school inspection!" is shown decapitating a robot, and Barrage is seen destroying the phones. "But I got Radcircles' phone back just in time." picture of Lee surreptitiously recovering the phone appears. "And it will be cracked." ---- Detentionaire ---- 12:35:15 Lee: "In twenty-five minutes, lunch detention gets out. But at this rate, I might not make it back!" is in the underground tunnels. Lee: "Okay, this time, I'm getting proof!" takes out his cell phone. A red light is blinking on it. "Out of power? But then how is it flashing red?" sound of two cleaners draws Lee's attention. A similar red dot is flashing on their chestplates. "I thought you guys were deactivated!" cleaners pull out their crystal guns and advance on Lee. ---- Earlier that day...7:54 AM Holger: singing "Fries are flew as my pie!" Lee: "Hey. Isn't that that lame song Cam likes so much?" Camillio: grumpy "I so don't like that song, and it's eyes as blue as the sky." Holger: "Vit new phone, song sound so good in my earholes!" Brandy: upset "Leaping, where have you been, don't you ever check your phone?" walks up to him. Lee: his phone "Uh, sorry. Ha, new phone, still figuring it out." Holger: singing "Skies make stew for my cry!" Brandy: "'Kay, whatever, I've got this killer first history test, and quick, what year did the Mongol hordes ravage the Caucasus mountains?" Lee: "I don't know that. Who knows that?" Camillio: "Twelve-sixty. The Berke-Hulagu war." Lee: grinning "Yeah. Weird, huh? Cam's crazy good at history." whistle catches Lee's attention. He looks in its direction and sees Biffy hiding in a bush. The bully beckons him over. Lee: "Biff." Brandy "So, Cam's the guy you wanna talk to if you need help." runs off. Camillio: an arm around Brandy's shoulder "Yo, chica for reals, if we don't remember the past, we're totally like doomed to repeat it yo. Some way famous dude with a mustache said that." Brandy: "Yeah. That's great. So do you really know all this stuff?" Camillio: "Did Genghis Khan drive a horse? Of course I do. It's mucho interesting." Holger: singing "And guys like you they say hiiiiii-hooo." Camillio: "And dude! Finito! You're like totally butchering that song, ohnkay?" Brandy: "Fine. You're hired." leads Cam into the school. Two jocks walk by, listening to music. Evan: "Heard the new dance remix? Sounds so cool." Holger: overhearing "Dance remix?" excited "Ooh! Holger must be downloading it now!" jocks enter the school, on the way passing Lee, who is deep in conversation with a bush. Lee: "Don't worry, no one can see you, no one'll know we're friends. You look terrible." has a five o'clock shadow, straggly hair, and bloodshot eyes. "Did you stay up all night?" Biffy: "Yes! And RRRRGH! I hate you phone!" Lee: "So I take it you're still having trouble hacking it." Biffy: "Every time I think I figured it–" begins ramming his head against the phone. "Uuugh! Please can I smash it now!?!?!" Lee: the phone "No! I need the info on it." Biffy: "No. You need, is a room, full of supergeniuses, working around the clock, wi-with a supercomputer, and two, no, no, make it three, highly trained monkeys, and, AAAAHHH! I don't know! That phone has broken my brain!" Lee: "Don't worry, I'll think of something. You should–" falls asleep. "Yeah. Nighty-night." ---- Tina: the intercom "Would the following students report to Room 113b. Camillio Martinez and Toni Williams." group of students enters the library. In this group are Lee and Holger. Principal General Barrage: "Hurry up! This ain't the slowpoke parade! Move out! Move in!" an emo "You, over there. Double time!" student runs in the direction indicated. Vice Principal Victoria: "General Principal Barrage, you're stressing out the students. Haven't you put them through enough lately?" Principal General Barrage: to consider "Mmm...nope!" students stand at attention in a small group. Holger: to music "Holger is liking faster version more! Uh oot oot oot oot oot yah da-da-dah!" turns away from his friend and spies a mathlete sneaking into the stacks. Lee: himself "Strange. Where's Irwin going?" Principal General Barrage: "O-kay lily lovers! Your vice principal, has something to tell you!" Vice Principal Victoria: "Welcome students to the grand reopening of your state-of-the-art twenty-first century library." out a poster "Made possible with donations from the Green Apple Splat Foundation." spots another boy sneaking into the stacks. He is followed by Nadine. "Before our orientation, we have a gift from the good people at the Mobile Wireless Federation. Free phones for everyone who didn't get one yesterday!" students cheer. Barrage groans and marches out of the room. While the other students walk forward to get their phones, Lee's attention is drawn by the sound of a hiss. Lee: over "Whoa, Tazelwurm sighting!" Red Tazelwurm hisses again and runs between two bookshelves. "Is he–trying to get my attention?" walks over to the shelves and peers down the aisle. He spots the Red Tazelwurm's shadow at the end of the aisle. The Red Tazelwurm hisses and moves on. Lee follows it to the end of the library, where his phone begins ringing. Lee answers it. Radcircles: "Knock knock." Lee: "Ah ha. Lemme guess. Radcircles?" Radcircles: "You won't know, 'cause you didn't say who's there." Lee: "Hilarious! Any chance you wanna give me another number for your password?" Radcircles: "And ruin our game? I already gave you a freebie. Give up! You'll never get it. Oh, and I have a present for you!" phone sparks and electrocutes Lee. Lee: "Ow!" tosses the phone away. "Oh, I so hate that guy!" begins feeling around on the ground for his phone. Suddenly, the Red Tazelwurm uses its tail to push the phone over to Lee. Lee: "Whoa!" Red Tazelwurm hisses and taps the glass wall at the back of the library. Lee taps it as well. Lee: "Trying to tell me something buddy?" Red Tazelwurm hisses and moves off. Lee taps on the glass again, and someone taps him on the shoulder. Lee: startled "Aah!" Holger: startled "Aah!" Lee: relieved "Aw." Holger: chuckling "Sorry, but Holger vundering have you heard dance remix of song?" Lee: "Not now Holg, I think something's up with this wall." begins tapping on random parts of it. Holger: "Holger try too! For funness!" and Lee tap on the glass wall. Meanwhile, the Red Tazelwurm slithers into a vent. Soon, sounds are emitted from behind the glass. Nadine: "What?" Tech Nerd: "Ew!" Grayson: "Let us out of here!" door in the wall slides open, and the Red Tazelwurm pops out. Irwin: "It could have rabies!" comes to the door and gasps when he sees Lee. Lee: "Whoa. You guys have a secret lair inside the secret passage?" Irwin: "What secret passage?" Lee: "C'mon, don't be such a doofus." Tech Nerd: "Lee's hardcore. Took a robot's head clear off." Lee: "Heh. You know it. Who da man." bump fists, and the tech nerd invites him in. "Whoa. What the–" looks out into the library suspiciously and shuts the door. ---- and Brandy are studying in the lunchroom. Brandy: "Ugh! How am I supposed to memorize everything in this whole book before the test? Help me." Camillio: "Chill, chiquita. You just need to know the Cam method. Listen, Mister Rousseau is lazy. He always picks one chapter. And it's your first test so like, y'know, memorize chapter one. Chinese dynasties." puts on a pair of sunglasses. "Now if you don't mind, el prez has some scouting to do." turns around and begins staring at a trio of cheerleaders. Brandy: off "You like Toni? Really?" Camillio: off his sunglasses "Why she say she like me?" Brandy: "No, of course not she's so not your type you don't even know her." Camillio: lovesick "Well, I, I know she likes to like, giggle. And she's always smiling. Mucho positive vibes. ¡Y muy caliente!" Brandy: "So write a poem about it. I'm trying to study, and you're supposed to be helping." buries her nose in her book. Cam turns around and resumes staring at Toni from behind sunglasses. Camillio: "Hey, wait a minute! Since I showed you the Cam method, how about hooking me up with something?" Brandy: annoyed "Fine, if I get an A, I'll help you, but seriously, her, you, not seeing it, don't like the odds, I wouldn't go there." Camillio: back around "Whatever bro." ---- and Holger are now in the secret room. The room also has a some full bookshelves, a large cabinet, a portable surgical table, and a few high-powered computers. Beside Lee, Holger, and Irwin, the inhabitants of the room include Nadine, Grayson, the tech nerd, and Ruby. Irwin: "It's my secret base of operations. And no, you're still not welcome!" Nadine: "Yours, please. I found it." Tech Nerd: "Hey! I found it too." and the tech nerd remember falling into the room while being chased by hazmats. Nadine: "And I vote they can stay." tech nerd nods. "Lee's chill." Lee: "Thanks." puts on a song and begins dancing. He bumps the surgical table, and an arm flops down. Holger gasps and reaches for the cover on the table. Irwin: "Hey, stay away from there!" pulls the sheet partway off, revealing a decapitated cleaner. Holger: "AAAHH! AAAAAAAAHHHH! NO! HEAD! AAAAAHH! The tops of the shoulders is no more! No-ho-ho-ho!" ---- scrambles backwards on the floor like a crab. Lee walks up to the table. Lee: "What? You were the ones who turned the cleaners against us? Why do you have this? Planning another rampage?" Nadine: "That wasn't us. We wanna make sure it never happens again." Grayson: "Yeah. We scored this before Barrage came and took the head away." Tech Nerd: "I call him Headless Jonesy." Holger: frightened "I call him Scary McScarypants." Irwin: "We need that head." Lee: "Why, building a prom date, Irwin?" group cracks up, much to Irwin's consternation. Irwin: "Silence!" Grayson: with the monitors "If we get a complete hazmat, we can figure out how they work." brings up details of their scheme on the screens. Tech Nerd: "Yeah, and Lee could get us a head." Lee "Since, you're like, ninja slash samurai good." Ruby: security footage "You did knock the head off. It's only fair that you get it back." Lee: "Me? Are you crazy?" stares at them. Suddenly, the words of Biffy pop into his head. Memory Biffy: "What you need, is a room, full of supergeniuses." gasps. He has that room in front of him. Lee: "Thank you Biffy!" the group "How good are you guys at hacking things?" Irwin: "Our success rate is impeccable." Lee: up the phone "Bet you can't hack this." Irwin: "Please. I could hack that in my sleep, and still have time to dream about parabolic calculus." Lee: "You unlock this phone, I'll get you the head. And we all figure out what makes these bad boys tick." Irwin: "So hand it over." Lee: "Ah, no way, I'm not leaving this with you. You're the leader of the Down With Lee Club! You hate me." Irwin: to the others "It's true. I really do hate him." Nadine: up "Ugh, I'll handle it." hands the phone over to her. Tech Nerd: "And I'll warm up the computers!" Holger: clapping "Ooh! Holger! Holger help too! I be standing guard. Keep I spy on sneaky Irvin guy, ja? And also, do perhaps some teensy dancing?" begins dancing to his music again. "Ooh, ja ooh, little dance break!" ---- cheerleaders are hanging out in the hall between classes. Cam watches them until Brandy comes up behind him and pulls him into a hug. Brandy: ecstatic "Cam you were so right I totally aced that test!" Camillio: "Hey heyhey, okay, now you can help me. Uh, go find out some girly gossip slash Cam-related stuff, m'kay? And tell her I can like uh, bench-press a moose or something macho like that." Brandy: "Huh. Fine. No problem." to the cheerleaders "Toni! Cam likes you!" cheerleaders giggle. Camillio: "Uh..." to Brandy "Gee thanks, like I couldn't do that?" waves goodbye and walks away. The cheerleaders turn back to their conversation. Camillio: himself "'Kay Cam, Brandy tried to throw you off. But you the man, man! Make your move!" walks over to Toni with a swagger in his step. "Hey hey, Camillio Martinez, school president. Perhaps you've seen me around town?" phone rings. She answers, and the prank song begins playing from it. Camillio: himself "Whoa, totally dissed! Abort chiquitaleader mission pronto! Brandy totally messed up my mojo!" scrams. Toni finishes her phone call, hangs up, and turns back to where Cam was last. Toni: confused "Cam? Where'd he go?" other two cheerleaders point after him. ---- and Biffy are in lunch detention. Biffy: "Seriously? A head? But they all disappeared in the big hazmat shutdown last week. The only one who knows where all those robot cleaners went is–" throws the door to detention open. Principal General Barrage: "Weeeelll. If it ain't sad and pathetic." chuckles grimly. Lee: "Uh, sir? Just wondering. Whatever happened to all those janitors? Y'know, the robot ones." Principal General Barrage: "That information is classified! Top secret! Need-to-know basis! In other words, it never happened." Lee: "But, I was there–" Principal General Barrage: "No! You were staring at the wall, and twiddling your useless thumbs!" principal storms out and shuts the door behind him, effectively ending the conversation. Biffy: "Okay, problem solved. You need a head? Biffy's got a plan." Lee: "That was fast." Biffy: "Well that's how I roll. Fast and loose. Just get a piece off the robot your new pals have, hand it over to Principal Cyborg, and kaching! You're following him–" Lee: in "Following him to where he puts it! Dude! Why aren't you in the Genius Club?" Biffy: "I hate clubs." begins preparing to enter the vents. He places a phone call. Lee: "Ruby? Any chance you could spare a pinky? No not yours. The robot's!" hangs up and climbs into the vents. ---- principal and vice principal are having a discussion in the principal's office. Principal General Barrage: angry "What'd I say about accepting those phones?" Vice Principal Victoria: "If everyone has one, we can prove to Blompkins that phones can be a teaching aid. And maybe save your job. You can't destroy their property, that was illegal." vice principal leaves as the principal growls. Ruby sticks her head through the door. Ruby: "Mister Principal sir?" wanders into the office. Principal General Barrage: "What is it, private? Lee Ping trying to frame you for his dirty work again?" Ruby: "No." brings her hands out from behind her back. "I found this in the hall and thought you might want it." principal takes the disembodied robot finger and stares at it. Principal General Barrage: "Everything's almost salvaged. Just need one more body, minus a head, and minus one finger." Ruby "Much obliged, cadet." Ruby: out of the room "Just doing my duty as a respectful student, sir." has watched the exchange from inside of a vent located behind Barrage. He taps his earpiece. Lee: "Biff! She's made the handoff." Principal General Barrage: himself "Time to take this little pinky wee wee wee all the way home." principal hits a button on his laptop, and part of the wall in his office slides away, revealing a door hidden behind it. Barrage types a code into a keypad by the door, and it opens into a tunnel. The general walks into the tunnel, carrying the finger with him. Biffy: "Dude. What's going on now?" Lee: "Barrage has a secret passage in here." takes the vent cover off, drops to the floor, and runs over to the tunnel. Before he can enter, however, the door slams shut in his face. Lee takes a gander at the look. Lee: "Hey, the lock is just like–" pops out his key, opens it, and uses it on the tunnel door. The door slides away for him. Lee: "Heh." enters the tunnel. ---- of the Genius Club is focused on Radcircles' password encryption. Nadine: "It's an endless loop! There's no repeaters." Tech Nerd: "What if it really is unhackable?" Irwin: "There's always a pattern, and I can see it from here. Ugh, amateurs." Nadine: "Okay, Einstein, care to enlighten us?" Irwin: "And make it easy for Ping? Never." to Holger "And you. Really? Are you still attempting to dance?" Holger: insulted "You dare dishonor Holger's dance moves?" slaps Irwin with a purple glove. Irwin: "Where'd you get the glove?" Holger: "Holger have many gloves of slapping!" pulls out a white glove and slaps Irwin with it. "And many gloves of challenging! Holger challenge you to dance-off! Till vun person go kafloofashoop! Holger vin, you helping your nerd friend, ja?" Grayson: "I'm not a nerd!" Nadine: "Yeah me neither." tech nerd sighs. Irwin: "And if I win, which all calculations point to, you can't dance for the rest of the year!" Holger: confident "Ha, Holger accept." rips off his clothes, revealing his dancing uniform underneath. Holger: "Huh?" Irwin: "Wristband me. Do it!" Genius Club provides him with the requisite bands, and Irwin shows a few seconds of his dancing prowess. Holger remembers how well Irwin can dance. Holger: "Oh no. What has Holger done?" ---- is in the clean metallic tunnels underneath the school. He sees the principal enter a room. He sneaks over to the doorway and looks inside. Principal General Barrage: "Almost all accounted for. When I get all the pieces together, I'll put y'all back in action!" the room is a rack full of cleaners. "Stronger than before!" laughs as Lee gapes. He then puts the finger on a table next to a disembodied hazmat head. Lee: "Bingo." his earpiece "Ground control, head acquired." squeal of feedback blasts into his ear. "Ow!" Principal General Barrage: alert "Who goes there? State your clearance!" stumbles away, but another blast of feedback pierces his eardrum. Lee: "Ahh!" falls onto the ground beside a big rock. Barrage's shadow looms over him. ---- has just exited the room when a loud hiss draws his attention. Principal General Barrage: "Huh?" looks in the opposite direction of Lee. The Red Tazelwurm leaps out of a vent. "You again!" silently gets up and flees in the opposite direction. "You've haunted these halls long enough!" Red Tazelwurm runs away from Barrage, who gives chase. Lee breathes a sigh of relief. ---- is in the cafeteria, playing a game on his phone. Camillio: "Hey come on! Cheap!" tosses the phone away and winces when he hears a shattering noise. "Whoops." goes over and picks up his dented phone. "Uh oh. That might've been bad." phone shoots sparks. "Yeah. That was bad." upset "Aw man these new phones suck!" chucks the phone at the floor again. Brandy walks up. Brandy: "So, what happened to–" mockingly "–Toni?" Camillio: stressed "She chose her phone over talking to me. You were supposed to make me look smooth! Thanks for nothing." Brandy: "I know that was the deal–" phone rings "–but I can't see you two together so it's probably for the best–" number is blocked "–she is so not your type." Camillio: "Oh yeah?" phone continues to ring. "Who is my type aren't you gonna answer that thing?" Brandy: "Someone shorter, less athletic, and no. I don't answer blocked numbers." hangs up on it. "Trust me, she's not into you." Toni: "Cam!" bounds up to him. "I've been looking everywhere for you." Camillio: "Hey there chica, what's going on?" Toni: "Hiya Cam. So, I was just wondering–" Brandy: "Ew! Gross! Lame flirting! Ciao." leaves. Toni: offended "Did you just call my Cam gross?" Brandy: back "No, I was calling this whole thing gross, and your Cam? Whatever!" Toni: "Don't whatever me!" Brandy: "I'll whatever whoever I want to whatever!" Toni: "Whatevs!" Brandy: "Whatevs you!" Camillio: "Girls? Fighting over me? Aw, awesome." ---- walks up to the disembodied head on the table. Lee: "That tazelwurm rocks." taps his earpiece. "Dude, ya there? Why'd you tweak my headgear?" Biffy: "I didn't. But I heard it here too. Maybe some bugs in the new phones. You better start heading back." the door slides open, revealing the Red Tazelwurm. The Red Tazelwurm hisses and points at a lever. Lee reaches for it and then stops. Lee: "Why are you helping me?" Principal General Barrage: "Get back here mythological creature of the unknown!" Red Tazelwurm moves off again. "That's an order!" pulls the switch, and the section of the wall it's located on slides up to reveal another door. Lee uses his key to unlock it and walks through the door. His cell phone screen begins flashing an intermittent, beeping red circle–one that is echoed on the chestplate of one of the cleaners. ---- and Irwin are still engaged in their dance-off. Irwin: panting "You'll never be able to keep up with me!" Nadine: unimpressed "Anyone else bored with this?" Ruby: "Yes." Tech Nerd: "Totally." Grayson: "Oh I'm done." Irwin: "Hey! Pay attention. I'm totally about to execute a statistically flawless rumba-salsa-waltz." goes into a complicated dance move. "Eat my vapor." Holger: Irwin's move "It is the vapor of mine you will be dining on tonight, my friend." Irwin: "Mine was better! Tell him." Ruby: at the computer screens "Don't care." Nadine: "Never will." ---- walks through the halls. Suddenly, he sees something through a doorway. Lee: "Whoa. Here it is again!" walks into the room, which is labeled 113B. He sets the head down on a table and taps his earpiece. Lee: "I found that crazy brainwashing room again! And news flash, it's even crazier now!" gets no response. Lee: "Biff? Biff! Man, what is Barrage up to?" walks over to a portable bulletin board. "Plans for a Save The Rainforest Dance? I thought the theme was undecided." beeping from behind the board catches his attention, and he pushes the board aside. On the other side is a large metal orb full of circuitry with wires protruding from it. In front of the orb is an electronic board with the pictures of several different students on it. Lee: "What is this?" Lee watches, the wires plug into various parts of the board two at a time: Holger and Kimmie, Brad and Tina, Greta and Ed, Brandy and Dickie, and Toni and Cam. Lee: "Toni, Cam, Brandy, Dickie, all lumped together, what is this? Okay this time, I'm getting proof." holds up his phone to take a picture and notices a red circle blinking on it. "Out of power? But then how is it flashing red?" cleaners enter the room. Lee gasps. Lee: "I thought you guys were deactivated!" two hazmats pull out their crystalizing guns and advance on Lee. Lee: "Okay, my bad. Uh, any chance I could get that head back and just walk outta here?" ---- and Holger are still dancing. The Genius Club has returned to trying to crack the code. Nadine: "I'm still not seeing any pattern. Anyone think Irwin was lying?" crankily "WOULD YOU GUYS TURN IT DOWN ALREADY! I'M TRYING TO THINK OVER HERE!" Irwin: Holger "You're good, but not good enough to withstand the awesomeness of this!" dances faster and laughs evilly. Holger is amazed by his dance moves. Irwin: "If you stop dancing I win!" Holger: tired "Losing. Too. Much. Hydration. Must. Reach." reaches out for a bottle of water and squirts a bunch into his mouth. A smile comes to his face. "H2O make Holger sparkle!" mouth drops open, and he loses his concentration. This causes his legs to tangle, and Irwin stumbles and falls to the floor. Irwin: "NNNNOOOOOO!" Holger: overjoyed "Holger vins! Yahoo!" Irwin: "Nooooo! Inconceivable!" Holger: "Conceive it. Now, you tell nerds, your secret of numbers, ja?" Grayson: "We're not nerds!" Nadine: "We're geniuses!" Irwin: up "I'm the only real genius. Can't you see it's the radius circle theorem?" rest of the Genius Club looks at the encryption. Nadine: "Whoa. He's actually right." Grayson: typing "Of course! And if that's the case, then it has to be one of these!" ---- cleaners are about to fire on Lee when the Red Tazelwurm drops from the vents and knocks two empty soda cans into the line of fire. They take the impact of the blasts and are crystalized, while the Red Tazelwurm goes over to Lee. Lee: "Wow, thanks!" hazmats fire again. "Duck!" Red Tazelwurm dives at Lee and takes them both beneath the bulletin board. Hearing the commotion, Barrage enters the room. Principal General Barrage: upset "What in blustery blazes of indigo infernos is going on in here!" hazmats fire on him, encasing him in crystal. "Oh, you're gonna wish you never did that!" breaks out of his crystal prison. "It's sweetie-pie time!" general punches one of the hazmats, knocking it to the floor. The other one retreats, but is not able to escape Barrage's wrath, as Barrage proceeds to go to town on him. Lee uses the opportunity to leave, but stops at the door and eyes the head. The Red Tazelwurm appears beside it and knocks the head to Lee with its tail. They smile at each other, and Lee leaves. He makes his way through the tunnels and finds a door. He uses his key and is let out into the Genius Club's secret base. Grayson, Ruby, Nadine, and Tech Nerd: "Yaaaaayyy!" Tech Nerd: "He did it!" Holger: "Yoohoo!" Lee: panting "Head! Phone!" Nadine: "Almost..." Ruby: "Wait for it..." Tech Nerd: "Any second..." of the numbers onscreen but four disappear. The ones left are 7, 3, 2, and 7. The phone unlocks. Ruby: it over "Phone!" Lee: "Thanks, gotta jet." tosses the head to Irwin and runs out of the room. Irwin: "Huzzah! Finally. And the latch should be–" opens the faceplate. "Odd." Nadine: "What? Let me see." Irwin: "Forceps! Quickly!" tech nerd hands him a pair of forceps, and Irwin uses them to remove a chip. "This shouldn't be here. Whoever used to be in control of these, isn't anymore!" Holger: singing "Dah dah dum DAAAHM!" musical sting echoes Holger's tune. ---- 8:09 at night, Lee has finally worked up the courage to see what's on the phone. Lee: "Okay Rad, it's time." video chat window opens on Lee's computer. Camillio: "Yo, dude, ese, you missed like the greatest day! Girls were like fighting over me, bro! But uh, one was Brandy, so uh, dude you cool with that, 'cause I know like you and her, got a, you know you got a, got a–" Lee: "Wait! Was the other Toni?" Camillio: "Yeah! How'd you know?" signal is interrupted and replaced by that of Radcircles. Radcircles: "Knock–" Lee: quickly "Knock knock!" Radcircles: "Hey! That's my line." Lee: "Uh, so sorry. You didn't say who's there." Radcircles: "Sticking to the rules of knock-knock logic. Well played. Isn't it time to just give up your pointless quest to unlock my phone?" Lee: "Oh, don't you worry there, buddy. I'll crack your phone. Someday." turns off his computer. "Like today. Advantage: Ping." turns on the phone. "Time to check out all your secrets, Rad!"